


Aloha Oe

by lucario55076



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, District 9 AU, Not Proofread, Other, Reader Insert, We Die Like Men, idk how to tag lmao, or beta read, or i'll fight you, stan seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucario55076/pseuds/lucario55076
Summary: Prompt used for this oneshot~My Character has to say goodbye to your character~





	Aloha Oe

In a time, in a place we could have been beautiful. In a perfect world where happiness could exist, we would have been able to live a long life together, to go on several adventures, to see the world, to live, to love, to be human.

Every day was the same. Everyone was being brainwashed into the same system called society. A slow monotonous day. Everything was a pale gray with everyone donning a full pure white.

White used to be beautiful.

What was white?

_ Innocence. _

“Seungminnie~” you giggled as you jumped into the puddle splashing water to the boy.

“Hey, you got my white pants all brown and muddy?” Seungmin scolded in return with a huge smile on his face.

It had rained the previous day, the grey bricked streets had puddles filled with rainwater and mud as they all gathered at all the potholes worn away with time and continuous use. In the streets, there were adults walking around wearing white moving from point A to point B directly. There was no emotion, no life, no conversation.

You and Seungmin were just two kids sticking out of the crowd like a sore thumb despite looking exactly like them, but never exactly like.

_ Naivete.  _

You and Seungmin were now early teens, staying by each other’s side and watching each other grow. You were always there for each other, always attached to the hip, when you walked your arms would be pressed against each other, finding comfort in the contact in this cruel bitch of a world.

Childish promises were made. At the time, such promises were held in high regards, it was both Seungmin and your white light in this dark world, it was the flame in the cold dark blizzard, the peaceful calm eye in the center of a tornado. 

“Promise me we’ll always be together, Minnie?”

“As long as you promise me you won’t become one of them,” Seungmin breathed out. His index finger intertwined with yours as you both walked with your heads down facing straight ahead. A subtle gesture, but to you it was everything.

“I promise,” you whispered. You paused in the middle of the street, Seungmin walked forward a bit more. Your connected arms outstretched slightly as he turned to face you without separating your intertwined index finger. You both were face to face, but both your eyes were covered by the white hoods and the fringes of your hairs. Despite the covered eyes, your eyes were deep in contact with his and you knew he was looking straight into your eyes and he you. 

Both your lips remain frozen and pressed firmly in a straight line. You both inched closer slightly as you connected your other index fingers as your lips met in a soft kiss.

Like your childhood selves, you both stood out as others passed by.

Looking exactly like them, but never being exactly like them.

White was a  _ cleansing. _

When the purity and cleanliness of white become stained, do you know what happens?

The dark spot, the impurity, the smudge.

What happens to it?

It gets wiped away.

Seungmin disappeared from you one day. People often get taken. No one knows where. No one cared. Hell, no one really noticed. 

You rejoined society for the day, but you felt lost, afraid, cold. The warmth of Seungmin’s arm and the occasional brushing of your forearms was missing. Your Minnie was gone. Your routine was orchestrated and perfected over the years. Seungmin would depart from his abode a bit before you, he would walk in a concise and consistent pace so when he would pass your door, you would be ready to join beside him. A subtle way of meeting up without standing out.

Your Minnie wasn’t there. He was never late. You couldn’t stop. You couldn’t get noticed at any cost.

Some where, in another place at the same time. Seungmin was being dragged by the hidden ones in white. The hidden authorities that exercised control over the district. Seungmin’s breathing was labored as his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. The hidden ones were on either side of him, each having a firm grasp on Seungmin’s upper arms as they dragged him away into a white gated complex. Several large metal doors powered by electricity closed behind them as they passed.

Somewhere in the back of Seungmin’s mind, he was scared. He was screaming in terror as he begged for anyone to save him. In his mind, he was fighting back, struggling anything to prevent what was to happen. Your face flashed before his eyes. He wanted, no, he  _ needed  _ you. He couldn’t lose you and he would never forgive himself if you lost him.

Despite this, he never fought back.

Hours passed. Perhaps days had passed. Maybe weeks? Seungmin didn’t know.

Seungmin was rolled in a ball, stark and bare like the day he was born, forced in his crouched position with his arms chained outstretched behind him.

It was cold.

It was so very cold.

The endless showers of icy cold water as Seungmin shivered after each wave, but he couldn’t scream. He wouldn’t.

He was broken beyond repair, but the childish hope kept him going, kept him alive. It was cruel. There was no mercy. Seungmin was relocated to a small room, small enough to trigger claustrophobia if it weren’t for his already broken and unstable mental state. He was clothed at least, but strapped down to a large wooden chair. Movement and struggle was impossible as a tight leather strap ran across his head and neck preventing him from looking at anything other than the large screen before him.

The room was dark and soundproof. The only thing that permeated through the darkness with the lit screen filled with static as the static buzzed throughout the room into his ear drums. Sleep was a luxury he couldn’t have, whenever his eyes lulled a rather sharp and painful electrical voltage would surge through his body preventing the comforting darkness from consuming him.

A tear rolled down his cheek as his final thoughts were of how he had failed you.

He had broken his promise to you.

White was  _ cold.  _

Seungmin came back to you in two weeks time, but he wasn’t  _ your  _ Minnie anymore. His movement was monotonous and regular like clockwork. You would trip and stumble over your feet to match his consistent pace. Your human inconsistency made it difficult to keep your notoriety low. In order to not garner more unnecessary attention of the authorities hiding in plain sight, seen but unseen, you would try to press your body as close to his as possible keeping your arms in contact.

You felt your flame in the cold world snuff out.

_ Your Seungmin wasn’t warm anymore. _

White was  _ yearning.  _

From desperation comes invention.

You wanted your Minnie back, he was your only warmth in this world. In a world where human emotion was lost and human interaction was a mere myth. You knew about the hidden ones, but your pain and yearning overshadowed the fear and paranoia. 

You did what was deemed unimaginable. You screamed and you stomped directly in his path. Your hands flew to his hood pulling it back revealing his pale empty face and dark grey eyes. Your hands cupped his cheeks as your thumbs rubbed circles on the apples of his cheeks.

“Seungmin! Seungmin!” you sobbed trying to get your sunshine back.

Your hands travelled down to his shoulders gripping there and balling the fabric into your fists as you shook him vigorously.

“Seungmin! Please!” you wailed.

Your legs felt weak as your knees buckled beneath you. You collapsed into his chest as your arms wrapped around his neck for support. Seungmin stood still and unmoving as if he were a statue. You sobbed into his chest, your tears leaving dark stains on his hoodie. Your ear pressed firmly flush against his chest, you heard his slow rhythmic beating,

But Seungmin wasn’t alive anymore.

White was  _ nothing,  _ a vast  _ emptiness. _

_ _ Humanity still had hope, but what good would a little hope would do for you now?

Hidden deep in the underground lied a rebellion of those who could still think, who could still act, who could still  _ feel. _

Hope shined on you that day. The rebels got to you before the hidden ones did. The wall collapsed in a destructive dusty fashion. The dust settled after an explosion rang through the air. There in the hole, dressed in white were the rebels. They were shouting something, but you couldn’t hear them. Your hearing was deafened by your pain and the sound of Seungmin’s heart. Like Seungmin, you held onto your small childish promise, your small hope til the very bitter end. Your legs moved on their own as you firmly grabbed at Seungmin’s wrist dragging him along to the hole.

You didn’t know where you were going, the sounds of the rebels voices sounded like soft muffles as you pushed past them with Seungmin in tow as you kept running deeper and deeper into the darkness that was the outside.

After what felt like hours, your chest constricted painfully as your lungs ached and was in dire need of air. Your legs were sore and numb and on the verge of collapsing, but you kept running and your grasp never left Seungmin’s wrist.

You kept running and running in a straight line until you had nowhere left to go. You both stopped on the edge of the cliffside. You could hear the sound of waves crashing onto the rocks below and your lungs breathed in the cool, salty, misty air. You released Seungmin’s wrist to face him. His hair was disheveled from the run and his white pants and shoes were stained and muddy  _ like that day back then. _

But his face was what killed you thoroughly inside and out. It was an empty visage, his skin was as pale as a sheet. His lips were parted slightly with his eyes hooded. His pupils were forever glued downwards to the ground. Brillant bold brown honey eyes are now lost and faded to cold, dark unfeeling grey eyes. 

You embraced him tightly letting all your emotions and feelings pour into that embrace. You sobbed into his chest.

“I’m sorry, Seungmin,” you sniffled. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

It was cold.

You felt the blizzard finally taking you.

You felt numb.

So very numb.

Your heart still yearned for Seungmin, but you knew you couldn’t leave him like this. You knew Seungmin wouldn’t want to  _ live  _ like this.

Throughout the years since the infant days, you and Seungmin always stood out. Looking exactly like them, but never  _ being  _ exactly like them.

But now, Seungmin  _ is  _ them.

Your lips uddered the forbidden and forgotten words. The simple three words that was forgotten with time as it died along the rest of human emotions in this cruel son of a bitch of a world. 

You delicately cupped his cheeks once more, your thumbs gently caressing his cheeks. You leaned forwards connecting your lips to his in a firm and desperate kiss. Tears ran down your cheeks as you poured out all your emotions, your memories, your heart and soul into that kiss.

“I love you, Kim Seungmin,” you whispered out. “I love you so very much.”

As if you were ripping off a bandaid, your hands gripped firmly on the collar of his hoodie as you pulled Seungmin over the ledge and released your grasp. You watched the love of your life fall. A small hope would glisten within you, hoping your Minnie would make at least one small sign before his body was swept away by the waters down below.

But in this world,  _ hope was mere naivete _

You watched your Minnie get swept away and swallowed whole by the cold waves, his white body was never to reappear ever again.

You felt nothing as your white world turn to black. 


End file.
